dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 169
Episode 169 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It was the second episode to feature Anthony Fantano as a guest. It also happened to be Anthony's birthday. Prev: Episode 168 Next: Episode 170 Highlights *Episode 169 Milestone! *A guest appearance from Anthony Fantano *Anthony Fantano's birthday. *Jenny McBowlCut looks to score additional sympathy points. *G Man vs. Christopher Hitchens. (Cut from YouTube) Videos Played #Troll or Not a Troll segment: You can be a porn star #GTime Johnny: LOD Defeats Any GOD Man Ever Masturabted To! #Jenny McDermott's Letter #Dude Rants About Female Stormtrooper (not found) #Kent Hovind - Socialist Bernie Sanders Explains Reform Ideas and What Socialism Really Means #Gail Schuler: Man-eater BEHEMOTH Sara Avery in California - HIGH ALERT #G Man vs Christopher Hitchens Sam Harris and Stephen hawking !!!! #News Segment: ‘Prophetess’ Opal Covey Wants to Be the Next Mayor of Toledo #The Amazing Wasteist... An atheist humiliation #Let's talk about penises. #Take the Black Pill Start Of The Show The Drunken Peasants started the episode by shilling out their merchandise. They mocked Scotty's voice and brought Anthony Fantano onto the show. Since it was Anthony's birthday, TJ requested that everyone send TJ himself gifts for the occasion. They pointed out how TJ is a dumbass for thinking Benjamin Franklin was a president. They talked about the shooter who looked a lot like Anthony Fantano so the peasants asked Anthony why he shot all those people. They talked about one of TJ's fans who murdered a guy in Sweden with a sword. Scotty then advocates for police brutality so long as it's against fucking idiots. Scotty claimed that he once saw TJ and Ben jerking off to a police brutality video. They watched a Troll or Not a Troll video about a girl with a big pair of tits asking why girls would ruin such young pussy by getting pregnant. The peasants labeled her as an obvious troll, except for Anthony, proving that he is garbage. Anthony was revealed to have an awesome Alex Jones voices. Then, GTime Johnny explained his hand symbols that designates "Earth" and "Man". Next, Jenny McDermott complains about getting harassed "for being a complete idiot woman online". She dressed up in attempt to look professional but failed miserably as she looked even worse than the time TJ had bangs. Her haircut looked so bad that people in the chat room called her "Jenny McBowlCut" and TJ even compared her appearance to the likes of Lloyd Christmas from the 1994 film, Dumb and Dumber. Then, some neck-bearded windbag got upset over the concept of a female Storm-trooper. They talked about George Lucas and his crumbling control over the Star Wars movies. Ben talked about the absurdity of an entire army of worthless, inept clones. After that, Kent Hovind criticizes Bernie Sanders for being a socialist. According to Cunt Hovind, making college education more accessible to the populace is a bad idea. He argues that there's too many dumb people in the country, but still somehow thinks it's better for people to not receive college education. Anthony criticized Hovind for not even paying his taxes while complaining about the use of tax dollars. Middle Of The Show After that bullshit from Kent Hovind, Gail Chord Schuler describes a woman named Sara Avery as a man-eating behemoth in California. Gail reveals that any woman over 250 pounds is an animal. Sara is an obese woman who was finally coaxed by Gail into losing some weight and into exercising by chasing an Oscar Mayer hot dog truck. Gail eventually took evasive measures to put her into quarantine. Avery eventually delivered the hot dog truck down her throat after chasing it down the streets of San Francisco. Then, G Man tries to totally pwn Christopher Hitchens. Anthony Fantano reveals that the beats G Man used during the rap battle with Creationist Cat fucked over the show due to copyright. G Man was doing some serious mental gymnastics. G Man claims that TJ and other atheists worship Hitchens up in atheist heaven. TJ talked about Anal Goblins. G Man has no idea what an analogy is. Having listened to G Man’s ramblings, Anthony commented that GTime Johnny’s speeches was easier to follow. The peasants covered a news report about a crazy woman named Opal Covey running for mayor of Toledo, Ohio for the 5th time. She looks and sounds like a fucking ogre. As shown in this news report, even the cameraman and the reporter stayed the fuck away from her and maintained a distance of at least 6 feet away. She started speaking in tongues and threatening that she will have God destroy the city if she doesn't get elected. Next, a modern day neanderthal who looks like an Inbred Man with a Chinese shoe factory makes an argument against TJ. He informs TJ of the shocking truth that we're all made of flesh, thus all meat-eaters are cannibals. End Of The Show They watched a video about penises peeneeieses by a girl with a weird hair color. TJ describes an incident in which a man once used his penis to give him directions. TJ acknowledged that vaginas are less funny because they have less of a basic design and are harder to draw. The peasants then read some Crazy Craigslist Ads. Anthony then sings the "Why be an atheist?" song. He then reminds us of his penis. They watched a video about the problems of trying to solicit nudes online. They wrapped up the show. Quotes *"Well dude, if you paid your fucking taxes we would have the money to send everybody to college. You cock sucking piece of shit" - Anthony responding to Kent Hovind's take on public-funded college and the fact that Hovind got arrested for dodging taxes *''"I am The Living Atheist." -'' Ben *''"He's always behind you, TJ..... especially in the shower."'' - Scotty talking about TJ's special relationship with Anthony. *''"They've turned the freakin' frogs gay!"'' - Anthony's Alex Jones impression. *''"I too, am an opinionated jackass online."''- TJ to Jenny. *''"I know exactly how to rub you the wrong way."'' - Anthony builds sexual tension. *''"The attempt to remove her gravity disrupting obesity..."'' - Gail Chord Schuler. Trivia *G Man is just as stupid as ever. *Scotty's nasally voice was the result of a deviated septum, luckily he has a sense of humor about it. *TJ desires to turn Benjamin Franklin's femur into a sweet bong. *Jenny McDermott was a mustache away from being Hitler for Halloween. *Jenny should join the Brigade of Opinionated Jackasses on the Internet (BOJI). *Jenny smells of desperation. *TJ wonders if DP has ever had an Asian person on the show. Yes, Gad Saad is an Arab Jew who has been on DP, and Arabs count as Asians. *Anthony is part of the Scotty defense squad. *Gail's stories are far better than anything Hollywood puts out. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Guests